The Spider and the Cat
by NeoTyson
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on the interesting friendship/relationship/partnership between Peter Parker (Spider-man) and Felicia Hardy (Black Cat)
1. Origin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Ladies and gentleman I present my first ever one-shot series which features my favorite OTP of ****Peter Parker (aka Spider-man) and Felicia Hardy (aka Black-Cat). I'm doing this series a little different where 1. this one shot series will have different universe from comics, movies, and games and 2. I'm inviting fans of Spidey/Blackcat paring to share their one shot chapters, meaning if you want your chapter to be apart of the series then send it to me and I will post yours up and said who wrote the chapter for I don't take credit for I give credit where is due. Also I plan on doing my own actual Spider-man/Black-cat story from the beginning when they meet as their relationship go from there for I feel this couple hasn't got as much attention as it used to (yea I'm looking at you Ms. Marvel). Lastly be sure to check out the community that I made for the pairing on my profile if you like. So without further delay, lets start with the first chapter in the one shot series.**

Origin

In the Marvel universe, there are times when a hero finds love.

Some like the hero Iron-man finds love with a non hero in Pepper.

Some like Mister Fantatisic finds love with another hero in Invisible Woman.

Every once in while though, some heroes find love with a bad person but its able to convert that person to the side of good.

Which leads to the two main people in this series.

Spider-man (aka Peter Parker) and Black-cat (aka Felicia Hardy)

Peter Parker is your friendly neighbor Spider-man who has been call amazing, spectacular, ultimate, and many nicknames in his hero life. As Peter he is known as the shy nerd who works at the Daily Bugle.

Felicia Hardy is you sexy thief Black-cat who wanted to walk the footsteps of her father The Cat, but eventually changes her ways to become a hero. As Felicia she was confident as her alter ego and was consider rich because of her mom's company.

Now you would think the difference between the two that they couldn't possible work out as a team especially a couple. Yet like they say opposites do attract and everyone has a good side, it just takes one special person to help the other realize that.

When they first had met, it was pretty much cop chasing robber with the robber flirting with the cop as she made her escapes. Overtime the cops and robber game became hero and partner as Peter helped Felicia see the good in her and got her on the path of a hero where they became more than just partners.

Now as we travel through the different universes fill with multiple moments, lets start with the beginning where the two had their first meet up that started their path together.

**Well that's the intro, let me know how you feel about the up coming series and I want to do a shout out for Mjh Hunter for helping with the series, check his stuff out if you like Peter/Kitty stories.**


	2. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

_I saw Spider-man 2 last night and I must say I was pretty impressed with it considering the negativity going into it. I give it a B for I feel that they needed more time with the action scenes. BTW Andrew and Emma are so great as a couple on-screen which made it kinda hard to write this chapter because of what happen... enough said._

Chapter 1: The meeting *No specify universe*

Spider-man P.O.V

It was a very calm night for our friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Too calm actually. By now Spider-man would had stop some criminals or save a citizen but there wasn't anything going on. It was pretty late at this point and tonight's patrol was pretty boring, just as boring as Peter Parker's life.

"It's funny how the one time I would want some action to happen during my late patrol, BAM nothing happens. *sigh*" Spidey talks to his self as he sat at his usual spot to lookout for danger.

"It's not like I have anything better to do, I mean my best friend Harry usually be busy around this time. If Mary Jane wasn't taken, I would have ask her out but then again why would she want to date me anyways." Spider-man continue to talk to his self as he thought about his normal life which wasn't exciting at all. He wouldn't mind having a girlfriend but feels no one would date him, plus he would be concern about the girl's safety because of his superhero life.

"Oh well no sense of just moping around. I might as well wrap this up and head back to Aunt Mays before she gets worry." Spider-man said as he got up, shot a web line, and started swinging away for he has no idea that he will run into someone who will make his life more interesting.

* * *

Cat Thief P.O.V

Elsewhere on this calm night, a certain cat thief was traveling across the rooftops looking for adventure and a little something to steal. With her athlete moves, she travel across the area until she saw a fancy jewelry place named "Tower Top Jewelry" and decided to make her move there.

"Well well, look what we have here." The cat thief said as she saw a bunch of jewelry just waiting for someone beautiful like her to wear it. She then puts a machine on the glass window, that keeps the alarms from going off, and goes inside to see a big vault.

"Mmmm maybe I might just spoil my self and get a bigger prize." She though to her self. She then pulls out an another machine that allows her to get access to something that needs a code and place it on the vault. After using the machine to crack the code, the cat thief open the vault to see a box of rare diamonds and pour all of it in a bag.

"Well my work here is done, now to make a clean get away." She said as she was heading towards the exit.

As she was about to leave, the cat thief saw the sight of what looked like Spider-man swinging away. She had heard a lot of stories about the Spider-guy and figure this was her chance to actually meet him and see what he's like. With that said, she use the machine she had used earlier to set the alarm hoping that he would hear it. Little did the cat thief know that this meeting will lead into her having a strong relationship with Spider-man in time.

* * *

No specify P.O.V

Spider-man was starting to head back to his Aunt May's house until he heard a loud alarm coming from nearby.

"Really at the very last min? Regardless I should respond anyways." Spidey said as he swung towards the direction of the alarm.

He landed on top of the Tower Top Jewelry store only for his spider-sense to go off and was able to avoid being tackle by a white hair woman in very tight clothing.

"I knew you would come Spider." The woman said as she went to pounce on him throwing Spider-man off guard.

"Lady who are you?!" Spider-man question as he was knocked to the ground with the women on top of him.

"The names Black Cat and when you cross a black cat.. that's seven years of bad luck." Black Cat said as she held Spider-man to the ground. Spidey was shock by how fast and strong she was as well while Black Cat was impressed by the way his body look in spandex.

"Yea I don't think that applies to meeting a sexy woman in a tight costume." Spidey told her as he kick her off of him then went to hold her down from behind. Black Cat had to admit that she didn't mind being in this position and felt him getting excited.

"Aww Spider, this is our first encounter and you already happy from meeting me." She tease him which made him blush bright red underneath his mask.

"Lady let's get back on track here. You stole something out of the store, and you need to put it back now or else." Spider-man said in his serious voice.

"Or else what, you going to tie me up with you webbing and spank me for punishment." Black cat asks him while pouting her lip which really made Spider-man sweat since he wasn't used to this type of forwardness in his life.

"um...welll..." Spidey couldn't really get his words out after having a hot vision of what Black cat just said which gave her the opportunity to get out of the hold and landed on her two feet.

"Whats wrong, did a cat catch your tongue?" She asks him putting her hand on her hip.

"No but my web caught a cat." Spidey responded as he wraps the Black cat with his webbing. Little did he know she was just setting him up for her escape.

"Alright no more playing spider chase the cat. I'm turning you in, but first let's get a good look behind that mask of yours." Spider-man said as he walked towards her to remove her mask but she quickly roll out the way.

"As much as I enjoy the game we are playing.. I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn this game into a draw!" with that said, Black Cat use her crawls to get out of the webbing and then proceed in using a sleep gas from her gloves on Spider-man to knock him out.

Black cat went up to him and was curious her self of finding out the man underneath the mask. As she started pulling his off she heard the door from the building trying to open by the police.

"Purrr that sucks but still at least I can do this as a souvenir." She said as she kiss him on his lips. "Until next time." she then made her way off the rooftop.

Spider-man quickly woken up to see the door barge open with the police running towards him.

"Oh great how did I become the thief all of sudden." Spider-man question his self while shooting a web line and got away from the police.

* * *

Black Cat's First impression

Black Cat made it back to her home after her first encounter with Spider-man.

She felt her self developing a crush on him because of the type of man she saw in him today.

He reminds her of her father who was The Cat, he was adventures and was well-known thief.

Only Spider-man was a hero who she found strong, funny, confident with a cute shy side to him.

She really wants to know more about him, learn from him, be partners in crime or maybe more than just partners.

Black Cat hopes she will have the chance for all that to happen, until then she will look forward to her next encounter with The Amazing Spider-Man.

* * *

Spider-man's First impression

Peter Parker made it back to his Aunt May's house after his first encounter with Black cat.

He had to admit, he finds her very attractive... well really a sexy strong woman.

She wasn't like Mary Jane for one she can fight like him, they both have secret identities, and honestly she was way hotter the M.j.

Only major difference is that she seem to like being a thief and that wouldn't look good on his superhero image teaming up with her while she walks that path.

Despite that, Peter could tell there is good in her and that he wouldn't mind changing her ways, get to know more about her, and be partners as good guys, he also wonders could he be more than partners with her?

At the end of the day, Spider-man will be looking forward to the next encounter with The Sexy Black Cat.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well here's one of the chapters of this one shot series. I didn't want to have too much since I will have a story between them and don't want it to be exactly the same but I think this was a nice simple chapter of them meeting for the first time. Next time it will be more Peter and Felicia not as heroes. Also feel free to share some ideas if what you want to happen and i probably will try it out or again if you have your own one shot send it to me and I will post it and say who it's from.


	3. Crushing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**So this chapter, like the last one, is ****Peter and Felicia first meeting/date, I decided you the TAS cartoon version of them for this one since the two went to school together and Felicia was Peter first love interest in the show so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Crushing

At the Daily Bugle

"Mr. Jameson?!" Felicia hardy yell as she was trying to get J. Jonah Jameson attention but he was trying not to due to all of Felicia's demands for the upcoming charity ball that she was hosting.

"Yes yes this isn't the first charity ball that I have hosted Ms. Hardy." J.J told her in an annoying tone.

"Yes but this is the first one with the Hardy name attach to it." She responded. Felicia was nervous about hosting the event and just wanted to make sure everything was officially set in stone which she remember one last thing she needed for the party.

"Oh before I forget, we need a photographer for my mom said we must have one." She said making J.J roll his eyes over another request.

"Well you might as well tell your mother if I spend or add anymore to this event I might need to start a charity event for my self." J.J said with sarcasm.

J.J's right hand man Robbie whisper telling him, "Come on J.J you know how important this event will be, and beside me and you both know a good photographer for this event."

"You don't mean... *sigh* fine send him in." J.J said as Robbie went to go get the photographer.

J.J then looks back at Felicia and says, "Ah yes I do know a very good photographer, in fact he is the best that we have." Little did Felicia know that while J.J was telling her this he had his fingers cross behind his back.

Felicia was now curious about who he was referring to. "Hmm in that case who is he?" she ask as the door open behind her.

"Did you need me J... Felicia Hardy?" said a voice that she knew sound familiar as she turn around.

"Peter Parker?" she question back as she saw Peter who she recent met at ESU.

* * *

*Flashback weeks ago*

"Ah another semester of boring lettuces at ESU." Peter's best friend Harry Osborn said as he and Peter were walking around the campus.

"Harry don't be like that, I'm sure things will be interesting this year." Peter told him as he hope that something interesting actually does happen this year.

As they made it to the classroom, they bump into Flash Thomas (who dislike Peter) as he was heading to the same class as them.

"Watch it puny Parker." He said as he made his way to his seat. Of course Peter could take him on due to his spider-powers but he couldn't risk anyone finding out his secret so he just allow Flash to mess with him.

"Flash lay off." Harry said going in the classroom behind him with Peter just talking a deep breath before going inside.

Before he we went inside the classroom he heard someone trip and drop their books. He turn and saw a blonde girl wearing a white shirt with a purple vest and an orange skirt on the ground. He quickly ran to her side to help her.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks her as he got some of her stuff together.

"Yes I am thank you, I should had watch where I was going." She said as she help get the rest of her stuff together.

After collecting her stuff from Peter, they look up to each other face to face. Peter look into her eyes and though that the girl was so beautiful while the blonde girl look at Peter and though the guy look very handsome.

"Um hi." Peter said nervously hoping not to mess up with trying to conversate with her.

"Hello there." She responded back with a smile.

"Um I'm Parker Peter *fakes cough* I mean Peter Parker." He said stumbling over his words as he went for a hand shake.

"Hehe well my name is Felicia Hardy. It's a pleasure to meet you" She told him as she shook hands with him admiring his shyness.

"The Felicia Hardy, then the pleasure is all mine I mean I respect your family and I'm just honored to even be shaking your hand and... now I'm babbling." Peter said as he felt his self screwing up but he saw her just laugh at him with a cute laugh.

"Relax Peter, I'm no princess so you don't have to treat me like one. Even though its cute that you are shy." Felicia said as she made Pete feel better and a little more relax.

Peter rubs the back of his head and asks, "Well could I escort the beautiful princess to her class?" He told his self *Very smooth Parker*

Felicia sorta blushes and answers, "Now the pleasure is all mines." She then wraps her arms around his arm as they walk towards the classroom that Peter was about to enter earlier.

"Well what you know, this my class." Felicia said smiling as Peter was shock.

"Wait this your class, this is mines too." He told her.

"Then I guess this mean we will have time to work together sometime." she said as she wink at him.

"If that's the case, then this class is already my favorite class of all time." Peter responded making her giggle as they walk to class together and sat close to each other causing both Flash and Harry's mouth to drop of the sight of Peter even being close to a hot girl like Felicia.

*Flashback ends*

* * *

*weeks later Back at the Daily Bugle*

"Wait you know him?" J.J question Felicia as he saw the sight of the two looking at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Yes we go to college together." Felicia answer as she walk towards Peter.

"Parker you just as unpredictable as ever. Mr. Jameson said your his best photographer." She told him.

Peter look at his boss and asks, "He does huh?" with a smirk towards him.

_"grr yea my very best."_ J.J mumbles to his self turning the other way.

"Awww it's so nice that my work gets appreciated." Peter said as went to take a picture of Felicia who decide to pose for him as he took it.

"Anyway... this charity ball is very important Parker for not only Felicia is hosting it but I have to help out as well so do you think you can take pictures of anything other than Spider-man."

Peter heard what he ask but his eyes kept lock on Felicia as they were so into each other.

"PARKER!?" J.J yell snapping the two out of their staring contest.

"Oh yes Mr. Jameson, consider me Mr. Multi-talent." Peter responded.

"Well I'm sure you won't disappoint me, which is why I want to ask you something in private." Felicia told him as she rub the side of his face gently.

"I won't and sure." Peter said as they both left the room to go someone where private with J.J shaking his head at them.

"So what did you want to ask me Felicia?" Peter question her feeling curious on what she would want.

"Well since you already going to the event and I'm hosting the event... I was wonder would you be my date?" Felicia asks her while biting her lips.

Peter starting blushing over her asking him to become her date, "Um.. sure.. I would love to be your date." Peter said in a shy tone.

This made a huge smile on Felicia face appear as she hug him tightly. "Great! I will see you then." She said as she wave Peter good-bye while Peter wave back with a "I'm in love" look.

* * *

*Later at The Hardy Charity ball*

"Wow this place looks great." Harry said as he and Flash check the place that the charity ball was taking place.

Harry was wearing a blue tux while Flash was wearing a purple tux.

"Yea it does, say doesn't your dad usual come to these type of events?" Flash ask finding it unusual that Mr. Osborn wasn't here.

Harry shook his head and answer, "Yea but he lend me his ticket since he was busy at the office tonight but as usual he doesn't tell me what.

"Are you two seriously talking about work?" they turn to see who ask and saw Felicia coming to towards them with a black dress looking great.

Flash decided that this would be the time to get her as his date. "Well with you here looking smoking hot we don't have to." He said with a cocky smile.

"Oh Flash." Felicia said in a sarcastic tone. "But anyways everything is going according to plan, the only thing missing..." Felicia was talking but stop at the sight of someone who got her attention.

"Um Felicia... Felicia?' Flash ask trying to get her out of staring but then him and Harry turn to who she was looking at to see Peter entering the building in a black tux.

"Peter.. Parker." was the only words to escape Felicia's mouth as she though Peter looked great in his outfit.

"Haha Puny Parker here? I wonder who his hot date is if he even has one haha." Flash joked with Harry not finding it funny.

"Well here's a new flash, I'm his hot date." Felicia responded as she went to greet him with Flash shock about what he just heard.

"Well Flashy boy looks like Peter out did you again." Harry told him being happy for his best friend.

"Man whatever I didn't even want come." Flash said as he left with Harry laughing at him.

Peter was already starting to take pictures until he saw through his camera Felicia, his date, looking great as ever.

"Parker.. You look incredible." she told him as she admire his appearance.

Peter rub the back of his hand feeling great that Felicia liked the way he look in his tux. "Thank you but Felicia you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." he told her admiring how great she look in her dress.

"Peter if you keep the sweet comments up you will make me blush." She said with a smile.

"Maybe that's the plan. Glad to see that the ball is doing well, I already got some good pics." He said smiling back her.

Hearing this gave Felicia an idea, "Well since you already took some pictures do you care to dance?" She asks him while grabbing his hands and moving towards the dance floor.

"Felicia I.. I really should be taking more pictures." Peter responded nervously about dancing with her.

"And I'm suppose to host this event." she shot back as they made it to the dance floor and started slow dancing together.

Peter was thankful that he learn some dance moves when he did so he didn't have to worry about messing up and was able to enjoy dancing with the girl he had a huge crush on. Felicia was again impressed that Peter knew how to dance rather well and was enjoying dancing with the man she though was so cute and even had a crush on.

Minutes has gone by as Peter and Felicia dance together until the song they was dancing to stop playing. As they clap for the musicians Felicia said to Peter, "Your very good dancer, again you find a way to surprise me."

Peter smile at her and told her, "Yea I bet a lot of things I do may surprise you haha."

Felicia turn to face him looking into his eyes, "Well I love surprises. So tell me what you think of this one."

Before Peter knew it, she kiss him on the lips that surprise Peter but he return the kiss back and held her body close to him as they kiss each other for the first time.

When they separated all Peter could say was, "Wow.." with Felicia smiling at him saying, "I figure you would like that surprise."

This was Peter's chance to make the move with her. "So does this mean you would want to go out with me?" He question hoping that this was real and not a dream.

Felicia then wrap her arms around his neck and answer, "Yes I would love that." As they kiss again with passion making things very interesting between the new couple.

* * *

**Authors note: Ethier there are a lot of Spidey/Black cat fans that I didn't know about or the last chapter was decent enough to get some attention so i must thank you all for the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews. You might recognize this chapter from the show but I change some things and i didn't expect it to be this long but I enjoyed writing it because I wish this would have happen in the show. Next chapter is based of my frustration on what happen in The amazing Spider-man 2 game and it will how I would wanted it to happen. Also just so you guys know this series is not going in any order so one chapter made have them as a couple or partners in different times.**


	4. A thief to a hero (TASM 2 Game spoliers)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

This chapter may contain spoilers on TASM 2 video game feel free to not read if you don't want to know what happens. Won't have everything from the game

* * *

Chapter 3: The Amazing Spider-man 2 game (Black Cat alt story)

**Rant: So this chapter in a way is me expressing some of my frustration on The Amazing Spider-man 2 game. Overall it's an okay game and I enjoyed it, but it's probably cause its a Spider-man game, however I was sorta disappointed when I watch the post fight scene of the Spider-man vs Black cat fight. Now I'm not saying every game has to have Spidey/Black cat paring but this one was a good time to do it ugh. Well anyways this ****chapter is a basically how I would had like the conversation to go as well as later parts featuring the two.**

*conversation taking place from a police car radio*

"Dispatch, car 228. We checked out the Kane museum... nothing happening." an officer said through the radio.

"We talk to a woman inside who called... she still swears she saw Spider-man breaking in, but that place is very lock tight and no alarms were tripped." The other officer responded.

"Copy that, 228." She probably read one too many of Jameson's editorials." The first officer reply.

"The Kane museum... that's not very far. Might as well check it out." said the voice of Spider-man as he was sitting on top of the police car listening in to the conversation.

Spider-man set out to find the museum wasn't sure what to expect when he got there beside someone trying to steal, which made him though he knew someone who was like that but he was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. He makes his way into the museum quietly and cover some security cameras with his webbing as he notice a lot of street thugs in the building.

"I think I will handle this like a guy in a bat suit would do... Being sneaky." Spidey said as he quietly got behind one of the thugs and stealth attack him with his webbing.

After webbing the thug up, Spidey heard another street thug talking, "Why'd it have to be a museum? Museums are lame. I feel like I'm back in school."

"They had field trips in reform school? Man shut your mouth and do your job. The woman says museum, we go to the museum!" The thug beside him said as they were keeping watch.

"Lady? Oh great, I think I know who's about to cross my path again." Spider-man wine as he got behind the two thugs and caught them with his webs.

Suddenly his Spider-sense went off as he heard a voice, "Sorry but the only one will be crossing your path is me." said a thug as he went to hit Spider-man only for Spidey to catch his arm, throw him on the ground, and then webbing him on to the floor.

"And the judges gives Spidey a perfect score! Okay the judges are in my head but whatever." Spidey joked out loud only to hear another voice coming from the thug's walkie-talkie.

"Very impressive. Have you been working out?" ask a voice that Spidey knew way to well.

"Felicia! Why I'm not surprise?" Spidey question back as he pick up the walkie-talkie.

"Aww is our relationship getting predictable? Lets see what i can do to bring excitement back." Felicia responded.

Spider-man then takes out another of Felicia's thugs as he gets close to taking care of all of them.

"You know I expected better from you Felicia." Spider-man tells Felicia through the walkie-talkie.

"What am I suppose to do, work retail? You don't meet hot guys in skin-tight spider costumes selling shoes." Felicia responds to him.

"You could had hooked up with me... I mean worked with me. Take down bad guys instead of being one." Spider-man said as he took out another thug.

"... Do you think I just like being refer to a bad guy in a criminal way, it's just in my nature being bad." Felicia said with hesitation in her voice.

"But working with the Kingpin, Felicia? Organized crime? Your better than that!" Spider-man told her trying to get through to her.

"Oh you have no idea how good I am." Felicia responded back in a seductive voice.

Spider-man then jumps in front of a thug and surprise him. "Well hello there." Spider-man said messing with him.

The scare thug look around and notice that his backup was missing. "This ain't right! We weren't suppose to fight the spider alone! You was suppose to help us lady!" The scare thug shouted only to receive a strong uppercut punch by Spider-man knocking him out.

"Well let that be a lesson to you fellas. Follow a fat guy who has tons of money, will leave you disappointed every time." Spidey said making sure Felicia heard his comment which she did.

"Well Spider maybe if you would give me a chance, then you don't have to worry about being disappointed." Felicia shot back at him.

"I want to give you a chance.. um to do the right thing but so far your track record isn't so great." Spidey responded trying to ignore her flirty comments.

At that moment his spider-sense went off as heard someone running near him.

"So I should serve my time like a little girl? Get old and wrinkly? I don't think so!" said the voice of Felicia but not through the walkie-talkie.

"So your saying Kingpin got you out of jail? Seriously how much power does he have? Spider-man asks as he search for Felicia.

"Thats what it's all about isn't? Power. His, yours, and mine!" Felicia said as she jumps in front of Spider-man as she seems much faster than the last time they had met.

Their second fight has now started with Spider-man trying to go for flying kick only for Felicia to dodge it quickly. Spider-man knew then he was going to have to time her attacks to beat her. She went for a speed attack but Spider-man used his spider-sense to counter her move with his own chain of attacks.

"I know I'm playing hard to get, but I'm worth it." Felicia said as she went to retreat. She decides to make Spider-man search for her.

"Playing hide & seek with you, heavy risk. But the prize!" Spidey said as he finds Felicia and does a sneak attack on her and captures her.

"Despite your power boost, your heart wasn't all the way in this Felicia. Tell me what he did to you." Spider-man saids being concern about her.

She takes a deep breath and tells him the truth, "I was transfer to Ravencroft. The kingpin came to see me." Spidey cuts her off by asking, "Just so we clear we are talking about Wilson Fisk right?" Felicia roll her eyes at him, "Yes. He said he knew I was after Power and he could give it to me." Spidey interrupts her again by saying, "and you'd owe him. Thats how it always works, isn't it?" Felicia then lowers her head as she starts feeling guilty. "The doctors did experiments. They called it... DNA crafting, criss-crossing.." Felicia was explaining to him until Peter finish her sentence, "Cross-species genetics?! You've seen what can happen. Why would you do that to yourself? He asks her as she gets up. "Boy you are thick. I did it for you!" Felicia shouted as she was on the edge of crying. "So I'd be like you. So we could be together. But then the Kingpin ordered me to kill you, or die myself... I couldn't. I can't." Felicia told him feeling disappointed at her actions.

Spider-man couldn't believe that her reason for getting stronger was just so she could be with him. "Felicia.. I don't know what to say." Spidey tells her as she move close to him.

"Don't say anything. If I can't see your face. I just want your lips." She said with tears in her eyes.

Spider-man was very nervous now. He had to admit even though she was on the side of bad, he does have a crush on her and can tell she feels guilty about what she has done. If he was to have a relationship with her, she had to change her ways and be on the good side.

He wraps his arms around her waist while removing the webbing off her hand and tells her, "Felicia it would be nice if was together but you would have to stop being and acting like a criminal. You have so much talent and abilities, you could use them for good and I wish you can understand that." He tells her as she breaks down and cries.

"You don't get it, everything I did at this point has been a crime! How can you expect me to change my way just like that especially when the Kingpin is going to put a hit list on me for not doing the job he assign me to do!? Felicia yelled as she turn around to wipe the tears from her eyes.

At the moment, Spidey pull his mask half way up and shoots a web line on her back bringing her close to him. With their bodies being close to each other they look in to the other's eyes and share a kiss fill with passion.

They separated as Spider-man holds her gently, "No one said it will be easy, but if you let me I can help you. What do you say?"

Felicia though about it, she really do want Spider-man, and she realize that going the cat thief route has cause nothing but more trouble in her life. With that said she answers Spider-man's question. If it means that we are together, I'm willing to change my ways and be on the side of good." She answers with a smile.

This cause a huge smile to form on Spider-man's face as the two went back into kissing until they heard the police coming.

"Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Spider-man asks her as he grabs her waist.

She puts her arm around him and tells him, "I'm ready lover."

"Good and by the way your going to have to go with a different name instead of just calling your self Felicia." Spider-man said as he gets them out of the museum.

"Well I do have one in mind." Felicia said with a smirk.

* * *

*Later at the Kingpin's hideout*

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can take care of this my self if you want." Spider-man ask his new partner and girlfriend as they was about to take on the big crime lord.

"Yes, I know I have to own up to my mistakes and I figure this is one of the best ways to do it. The old Felicia is no more, Black Cat is here." Black cat answers Spider-man question.

"Alright here we go." Spidey said as he kicks down the secret door that has Kingpin along side two guards ready for action.

"Well if it isn't the Kingpin! Cathy name, but I have to say you look more like a bowling ball than a pin! Or maybe a beach ball! But regardless we are here to take you down for all the crime you cause in New york, and don't even think you're not label a criminal for almost everyone knows you're a fraud." Spider-man tells Kingpin in a confident tone.

_"mmmm the way he's so confident and some of his jokes are cute... if I wasn't about to fight for my life I would be very turn on right now."_ Black cat thought to her self.

"Ha ha ha You think you have everything figure out when you clearly don't. I'm the hero here and all I see is a masked menace who is guilty of breaking into my private building with his girlfriend who has track record of being a thief." Kingpin shoots back at him.

"I maybe known as a criminal but unlike you I'm actually trying to make up for the mistakes I made in the past why you still playing the bad guy and claiming you are on the side of good when you clearly are not. I'm going to enjoy taking you down a size... literally." Black cat said as her and Spider-man got into a fighting stance.

"Oh now you are threatening me? I dare say Jonah Jameson will praise me as the true hero after I kill you two.. in self-defense, of course." Kingpin responded as he and his guards charge at him.

* * *

*Later before the final fight*

"Dang I still can't believe we didn't finish that fat pig!" Felicia yelled. The two mange to defeat Kingpin but was unable to put him away due to having to their responsibility of stopping Electro and having to fight Harry. Spider-man was also frustrated about it but knew that he had to do what was right at the time plus he knew it wouldn't be that easy beating the Kingpin when they barely had actually evidence to prove that he was a fraud.

"Don't worry Cat one of these days we will bring justice and make sure he gets whats coming to him, now I have to focus on making sure Cassidy doesn't get out of Ravencroft along with the rest of the bad guys." Spider-man tells her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and faces him, "You sure you don't want me to go with you and help?" she ask with concern in her voice.

Spidey wraps his arms around her waist and tells her, "Not this time babe, Cassidy is a killer and I'm the only one who can stop him. Beside I got something to come back to as motivation."

Black Cat then reveals his mouth and kiss him softy. "Don't die on me lover."

Spider-man holds her hand as he walks backwards. "I'm the amazing Spider-man I don't die easily" He said as he let's go of her hand and heads to take on Cassidy in one of his hardest fights yet.

Black cat places her hand on her hip with a smile saying, "Yes your my amazing Spider-man." As she watch the hero who help her see the light set off to keep the citizens of New York safe.

* * *

**Author note: I already know some of the spelling/grammar errors since most of this was conversations from the game so I'm keeping it like that. I'm surprise again that this chapter was as long as the last one and its no where prefect but this is just my idea of how I would had like the game to play out base on the couple. Next chapter will have something to do with a moment that happen in the comics**


	5. Jealous

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

******Rant: So this chapter takes place in the comics I think between the Spider-man/Black Cat "The evil that man do" and Daredevil #8. Honestly I don't remember a lot of what happen during the comic so I just decided to make this chapter base around Spider-man seeing the kiss between Daredevil and Black cat. I can say that I have read summaries of what happen and I find myself annoyed it comes to Felicia in this series. Yes she is a flirty character most of the time but there is more to her then just that quality so the way she acted in the Daredevil comic didn't do any justice by having her all over D.D like really!? On top of that, the Daredevil comic had Spider-man (which was unnecessary) who look like a joke by watching the two kiss and not do anything about it.. this is why I don't read every comic. Anyways this chapter won't be as good as the others and may seem rush but it was the best I could come up with.**

**Jealous?**

Spider-man P.O.V

_"I think this is my super-villain __origin.."_ Spider-man said to his self as he watch Black cat kiss Daredevil from another building.

He and Daredevil were suppose to help Black cat with figuring out who frame her for murder, but it seem that the man with no fear is doing more physical investigation on Cat her self. With his head held low, Spidey swung off the building that he was on to get away from the sight that he was seeing.

"I don't get it, I know me and Cat are not together yet I find my self angry and hurt." Spider-man said to his self as he swings through the city.

Though they weren't official, Spider-man and Black cat have an on and off relationship with no strings attach most of the time. Recently things seem to have change as the two have gotten closer where Spidey found his self gaining stronger feelings for her. His feelings for her was not as strong in the past due to after he unmask his self to show her the man behind the mask, Felicia didn't find Peter Parker attractive and only wanted Spider-man which hurt the relationship between the two. Now she was okay with being around Peter as well as made her feelings for him well know when she try to kiss him with his mask on. He remember how a few days ago the two work together to stop Scorpia and she french kiss him with his mask still on in front of a crowd. He enjoy holding her and didn't care to do so in front of a crowd while she was kissing him, even though he couldn't feel her lips on his.

"Maybe I was to just to late or I'm not suppose to have her again. If she wants him fine, who am I to interfere." Spider-man said in a low tone as he made it back home to continue his research to help Cat find out who rape/frame her for he does have the duty as a hero after all.

* * *

Days later

"Awww you leaving already?" Black cat ask in sad tone as Daredevil was getting ready to go back to Hell Kitchen now that he was finally done helping Felicia.

Spider-man, Daredevil, and Black cat defeated Francis (aka Mysterio who frame Felicia) thus clearing her name. Once her charges were clear, Matt Murdock (aka Daredevil) needed to head back to take care of some things.

"Yes I'm sorry, there are some stuff that I need to take care of but I will try to visit sometime if I can." Daredevil told her as they hugged each other.

"Take care Felicia." He said with her responding,"You two" with a smile on her face.

From a distance, Spidey was watching the two feeling the same way as he felt when he saw the two kiss. It was obvious to him that she prefer DD than him and feels he should move on and just accept that she was just a partner to him as he walk away.

Black cat turn and saw him leaving and decided to catch up to him.

"You seem off to a hurry." She said walking beside him noticing Spider-man didn't turn to face her.

"I'm surprise you didn't try to go with him." Spider-man muttered still not facing her.

Felicia was shock by his comment, "What do you mean? I mean it would be nice to hang with him but my home is here with you."

Spider-man couldn't believe what she just said, for the past days she been all over Matt and now all sudden she was with him. He stop and finally face her to finally get out what he has felt.

"*Deep Breath* Felicia in all seriousness, I can't do this. I can't sit here and act like I'm not upset by what you and him was doing. First I see you share a long kiss with him, then you constantly flirted with him like I was invisible during our missions. Despite are recent arguments my feelings for you can back stronger than before and I thought there was a chance for us to restart our relationship until the man with no fear show up and all that build up we had going just went down the drain. Then again we haven't became a couple so maybe I shouldn't... I don't know I just... Maybe its better if you was with someone like him since I know you not really all that fond of boring o Parker anyways." Spider-man told her feeling somewhat better after getting all of what he just said out of him.

Black cat, however, stood there speechless. She had no idea that Spider felt that way about towards her. She started feeling horrible inside because she was all over Daredevil, even though she was just sexually attracted to him.

"Spider I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to... you know how I am... I know we are not official but like you my feelings for you became stronger but you didn't seem to want to take that step so I just had fun with Daredevil." Cat said in an innocent tone.

Spider-man thought about her response and now he felt a little guilty because he didn't make the move when he could had.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I was jealous of him. I mean I know I'm the only guy you been with but with how things been going between us I realize that I want us together because I love you. Start Over?" he ask her knowing that they couldn't just pick back up after her time with Matt.

Cat smile and answer him saying, "I love you 2 and I would like that." as she hug him with Spidey hugging her back.

Spider-man miss holding her as she made him feel warm inside while Black cat miss hugging him for he made her feel safe.

As they end the hug and held each other hand, a smirk came across on Cat's face, "So you was jealous?" she ask him.

"It don't take having spider-sense to know that you are not going to let me live this down." He responded rolling his eyes at her.

"Oh you already know I'm not lover." Felicia said with a laugh as they went to enjoy their day.

* * *

From a distance standing on top of a building, Daredevil watch the two love birds with a small smile. Deep down he knew it was just a fling between him and Felicia and it wouldn't work out between the two. He did feel however that her and Peter would be a better match for they both have something that they need from each other.

"Better take care of her Pete." Matt said as he headed home.

* * *

**Author's note: T****hank you everyone for the support so far in this one-shot series, hopefully I can start the actual story that I want to with the paring with Mjh Hunter's help. It would help me if people can me ideas on one shots they would want to see and I might do them and ideas on how to start the story like would you want it to start with Spider-man meeting Black cat or Peter meeting Felicia and going from there? Also sorry for the ****hiatus, I been on a set back with writing since a user on here named "Cpl leon" said that I write like a "5-year old on crack" and that hurt a bit because for those who don't know growing up I had speaking problems and its thanks to God that I got better with talking over the years and being told that honestly hurt. I get that at times stories have grammar issues at times, which I'm trying to do better on but dang you know. If you going to review then you can but don't bash the person its just a matter of respect. Anways hopefully this was okay chapter and if you didn't enjoy it hopefully the next one will be better.**


	6. RIP Gwen Stacy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Now that the last chapter is out of the way, its time to get into a ****chapter that I been wanting to do since I saw The Amazing Spider-man 2 which I know that a lot of writers on here did this same type of one shot so why not do my version **

**R.I.P Gwen Stacy**

"You sure you want to do come, you don't have to if you're not comfortable or don't want to?" Peter ask his current girlfriend Felicia as they was standing at the grave site where the most special person in Peter's life is at.

Felicia nodded her head, "Don't worry I'm here for you Peter." she told him with a smile. Even though she was a nervous because she never met her, she knew it would mean a lot for Peter since he made a lot of sacrifice for her.

"Alright." Peter said as he went to the tombstone that has his first love's name **"Gwen Stacy" **to pay his respects. He really didn't come to visit her often because the past times he did, the feeling of guilt makes it hard for him to say what he wants to say. This time, however, he plans on overcoming that feeling and telling her how he feels. Felicia watch from a distance to make sure she gave him the one on one time he needed. Her and Peter became a couple a while back but didn't know much about Gwen (beside the fact that she meant a lot to him) since Peter didn't tell her much about her. When he told her that he wanted to finally face his guilt to do this, she felt that she needed to stand by him, to cheer him on, and help him find peace with his self to visit the women that he misses.

As he looks at the tombstone, Peter kneel in front of it as he prepare his self to talk to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen." Peter said in a low tone trying to fight off the guilt that he already was facing.

He takes a deep breath as he continue, "I know its been a while since I last came to visit you. Honestly its... hard for me to come when I keep being reminded of that night.."

Peter eyes started getting watery, he never fully recover from the night that he lost Gwen. When she died, he though he would never get close or love someone ever again. One part of him felt that because of his responsibility as being Spider-man, he wouldn't be able to have a normal relationship with who ever he was with without putting her in constant danger. The other part of him was just not ready to move on from Gwen for she was his first love and he would felt guilty being with anyone else.

Peter turn a little towards his current girlfriend. A few years ago after Gwen's death, Peter met Felicia aka Black cat who change his world. He met her as Black cat when she was just a thief who live a carefree lifestyle. She originally just wanted Spider-man not Peter Parker but over time the two got to know each other as the person behind their mask and she found her self loving both Pete and Spider. Peter was comfortable with being with Felicia because she was able to defend her self and turn her into a hero like him. He loves her confidence, thought she was beautiful, and love mostly that she accept him not just as Spider-man but also as Peter Parker. However he often though about how Gwen would feel now that he is with someone else. Would she be okay or would she haunt him over it?

Regardless, looking at Felicia just gave him the courage that he need to have as he went back to finish talking to Gwen.

"Gwen, I need to tell you that I'm so sorry for what happen. If I could take it back and have you still living I would do anything to make it happen. I know you are in a better place watching out for me like you always do. I miss you so much... I love you so much Gwen... For that I will continue to stay strong and continue to live up my duties as Spider-man, to keep being the hero that you would want me to be." Peter told her with a smile as he fought his tears.

He then decided to do something that he thought about doing when he got here. "Also Gwen I want you to meet someone." He said as he turn to Felicia waving her to come to him.

Nervously, Felicia walk towards him and kneels beside him. Peter took her hand and said, "Gwen this is Felicia Hardy. When you died, I didn't think I could find love again, until I met her." He told her as he look into Felicia's eyes as she look back at his.

"Yes we had our ups and downs in the beginning when we met, but I always knew there was good in her. Over time while fighting crime beside her as well as getting to know her, I grew to love her as she grew to love me back. She makes me happy and treats me right." Peter said as Felicia felt tears of joy coming from her eyes. Hearing Peter confess his love for her to Gwen reminded her how far they came and that she was lucky to have a man like him as well knowing that Gwen was very lucky to have him too.

She then turn towards Gwen grave and introduce her self to her. "It's very nice to meet you Gwen. Even if it's not in person, I'm happy to have this great opportunity of meeting the girl whose very special in Peter's heart. I will admit I did have a bad reputation and gave Peter a hard time in the beginning, but I promise that things are different now and I will take care of him and love him just as much as you did." Felicia said as she smile at Peter.

"I know that you will still look out for him and I will make sure he visit you." Felicia told Gwen with a wink as they both got up and held each other.

As she rested her head on his shoulder, Felicia felt good inside for she's not really good with dealing with loss ones but was glad she did this for Peter. "In a way, I may not have met her personally, but I feel that she was a very sweet girl and that she is proud of you Pete." she said to Peter.

Peter smile while leaning his head on top of hers. "Yes she was, and you think so?" He ask her.

"I know so because I'm proud of you also. For one you are my amazing Spider-man who does what he can to protect the citizens of New York, two I know having this moment with her was not easy consider the guilt you was feeling but you push that aside to finally said what you needed to say, and three regardless to how she died you didn't give up or change who you are in a negative way and that's what makes you Peter Parker amazing." She told him in a proud voice as she looks at him.

This made Peter feel spectacular inside as he soak in everything that his girlfriend just said. At that moment, he lean in to kiss her as she return the kiss feeling the love they have for each other.

They continue to kiss until Peter stop and ask, "Wait did you said all that just so I can help you steal that necklace you saw yesterday?" He asks her with a smirk.

Felicia then playfully push him and yell, "PARKER" as they both laugh at the joke. As they saw that it started getting late, Peter looks towards Gwen's tombstone to said a few last words before they head out.

"Take care Gwen, thank you for everything and I will see you again." Peter said in a soft voice with Felicia smiling as they held each others hands as they went home.

* * *

Somewhere up above, The spirit of Gwen was watching the young couple. She was very happy to see Peter visit her and that he was able to get out what he needed to say. Gwen never held Peter responsible for her death but was glad that he was able to move on and find love through Felicia Hardy. Gwen appreciate Felicia's honestly when it came to how her and Peter first met and believe that she will make Peter happy for he is a great guy who deserve happiness despite all that Peter has dealt with. She approves the two together and looks forward to the next time that Peter visits her.

* * *

**Author note: Well I think this chapter was way better than the last one and I'm glad I finally did it. This is pretty much an AU chapter and I felt it would be a nice way of showing how important Felicia is as well as Gwen. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
